ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Z. Wolfhart
(OLD PAGE, REWRITING SOON) Alex, AKA, Alexandra Z. Wolfhart is one of the main antagonists of Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade. She's similar to Kevin Levin, being an osmosian but she's 1/4 human and 3/4 osmosian. Appearance Alex is a 15 and a half-year-old girl, taller than Thadd. She has dark-gray and dark-orange clothing, which is a skirt, socks and a mini-jacket. Her shoes are black instead of dark-gray. She has slightly darker orange eyes and black long hair. Personality Alexander can change personalities fast, from being cute and sweet to cold-hearted and evil. In her mutant forms, she has raging hatred for Thadd and wants to murder him, aswell for Ben for an unknown reason. Like Kevin, she has absorption powers, due to her being 1/4 more osmosian, her powers are slightly stronger. Relationships Her relationships are very shady and unknown, She's not related to Kevin or Aggregor. She acts nice to Thaddeus but secretly hates him for ruining her evil plots and getting in her way. Mutant Form #1 (Diamondhead) After absorbing most of Thadd's DNA while he was Diamondhead, she transforms into a 1/4 human, 1/4 osmosian, and 1/2 petrosapien. Petrosapien: Spikes on Back, Right Eye, Outlines on Eyebrows, Eyes, Nose and Mouth, Arms, Bits of Her Hair and The Clothes on Her Torso, Thighs and Front Half of Her Left Foot. Osmosian/Human: The Rest of Her Body. She has all of Diamondhead's powers and her absorbing powers. Mutant Form #2 (Eatle) After accidentally absorbing about half of Thadd's DNA while he was Eatle, she transforms into a 1/4 human, 1/4 osmosian, and 1/2 unknown species (Eatle, nicknamed Chomapak's) Chomapak: Horn, Eye Colors, Lower Jaw, Spikes on Shoulders, Left Forearm, Left Hand, Feet and Lower-Half of Lower-Legs Osmosian/Human: The Rest of Her Body. She has all of Eatle's powers and her absorbing powers, she even grows a little taller. Mutant Form #3 (Alex 11) After going unstable when Thadd bails on her during a fight, Her absorbed DNA goes insane, all activating at once, turning into a mutant chimera of Thadd's aliens, only Ben's first 10 aliens. Her body is extremely feminine and looks almost exactly like Kevin 11's, except having large breast and longer hair. Her face is slightly female-like and Ghostfreak's eye track is moved to her stomach, instead of her entire torso. She lacks nipples and has 3 toes on each foot, instead of 2. Her stinkfly wings are more upright as well. Alex: Hair, Face Structure, Remains of Shorts She Wore Under Her Skirt Four-Arms: Skin, Torso, Arm Count, Legs and Feet, Right Breast, Left Eyes and The Rest of Lower-Back Heatblast: Left Upper Arm Diamondhead: Right Upper Arm, Bits of Lower-Back and Back of Shoulders Wildmutt: Noses on Waist, Some Teeth and Lower-Arms Ghostfreak: Eye-Track on Stomach XLR8: Tail and Bits of Lower-Back Stinkfly: Wings and Possibly Inner Mouth Upgrade: Left Breast and Upper-Back Ripjaws: Rest of Teeth, Lure, Gills, Possibly Mouth Grey Matter: Right Eye and Some of Intelligence She has all 10 aliens' powers and her absorbing powers. Mutant Form #4 (Ultimate Alex) After absorbing more of the DNA from the Hydraimitrix, She goes unstable again and becomes Ultimate Alex, who's similar to Ultimate Kevin. She's a little less feminine and more flat-chested. Her waist is extremely slender and her right eye is purple instead of green. Alex: Hair, Some of Face Structure and Jeans Big Chill: Hood, Wings, and Bikini Spidermonkey: Right Lower-Arm and Arm Count Four Arms: Arm Count, Torso and Skin Humongusaur: Tail, Torso, and Upper-Chest (Colored Red) Brainstorm: 4 Legs Replacing Left Lower-Arm, Some of Intelligence and Right Hand Structure Jetray: The Rest of Face, The Right Side of Crest, Mouth and Right Foot Diamondhead: Right Arm, Right Hand, and Upper-Back Swampfire: Left Arm, Left Hand, Breast, and Lower-Back Rath: Left Hand Structure, Left Foot Structure, and Wrist Claw Lodestar: Left Shoulder Spike Chromastone: 5 Spikes on Right Shoulder Goop: Body Structure Echo Echo: Inner Mouth : Mid-Back and Area Around Collar Bones Under Hood Ultimate Humongusaur: Some of Face Structure and Area Around Left Eye. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Lower Jaw Structure Ultimate Echo Echo: Discs Hidden in Cloak and on Right Upper-Arm Ultimate Big Chill: Right Side of Cloak and Right Side of Flame Decals on Back of Cloak Ultimate Swampfire: Pods on Left Upper-Arm Ultimate Cannonbolt: Bolts on Upper-Back Ultimate Wildmutt: Slightly-Protruding Spine Running Down Back Made Out of Spikes Hidden Ultimate Waybig: Fin on Each Vertebrae She has all of the aliens' powers and her absorbing powers, but she can't really use 's powers correctly. Mutant Form #5 (Omni Alex 11) After absorbing even more of Thadd's DNA, she transforms into Omni Alex 11 in a fit of rage. She doesn't appear feminine and her colors are slightly brighter and pale. Her face structure is also slightly-distorted. Alex: Pants of Jumpsuit, Hair, Bits of Face Structure, Right Eye Eatle: Horn, Left Eye, and Lower Jaw Feedback: Antenna and Tail Connected to Left Side of Hair Ball Weevil: Top Half of Crest The Worst: Left Lower-Arm Astrodatcyl: Right Lower-Arm and Right Wing Pesky Dust: Left Wing Crashhopper: Legs Bloxx: Right Upper-Arm and Right Upper-Torso Gravattack: Left Upper-Arm and Left Upper-Torso Shocksquatch: Lower-Half of Crest, Torso, and Some of Face Structure Whampire: Upper Jaw and Upper Teeth Nanomech: Lower-Back NRG: Upper-Back She has all of the aliens' powers and her absorbing powers. Mutant Form #6 (Flashback Alex 11/Alex 11 V2) After absorbing the last bit of Thadd's DNA, she transforms into flashback alex 11/alex 11 v2. Her body is back to being feminine with a skinny waist and large breasts. She is the other set of aliens Ben got in the original series. Her eyes are orange, instead of red. Alex: Hair and Shorts Snare-Oh: Bandages and Crown, Bandages on Chest Acting Like a Bikini Top Cannonbolt: Upper Arm's Forearms and Upper-Torso Blitzwolfer: Right Eye and Way-Back of Inner Mouth Wildvine: Upper-Head's Skin, Spikes on Elbows, Fingers and Eggplant Bombs Frankenstrike: Upper Parts of Arms, Tower Conductors, Wings, and Upper-Back Ditto: Lower-Torso, Lower-Back, Legs, Eyes on Stomach and Breast Articguana: Spikes on Back Waybig: Chin Eyes and Fin Upchuck: Tail, Mouth, Tongues, and Lower-Head's Skin Eye-Guy: Eyes on Lower-Arms and Left Eye. Spitter: Lower-Arms and Mid-Back She has all 10 aliens' powers and her absorbing powers. Mutant Form #7 (Alexmare) After absorbing the new ultimates' forms and a few more aliens, She transforms slowly into Alexmare, She's still very feminine, with large breasts and a skinny waist. Alex: Remains of Pants on Left Thigh Blitzwolfer: Upper-Left Arm Bloxx: Right Upper-Arm and Some of Upper-Back Clockwork: The Rest of Back Cannonbolt: Right Lower-Arm and Right Lower-Leg Wildmutt: Fingers on Right Lower-Arm and Back of Right Leg Rath: Claw on Right Lower-Arm Shocksquatch: Left Lower-Arm Lodestar: Claw Replacing Left Lower-Hand Swampfire: Spikes on Left Lower-Arm, Feminine-Like Purple and Red Hair, and Black Grass Skirt Crashhopper: Left Leg Upgrade: Waist, Head, Some of Hair, Left Wing, and Pupils Stinkfly: Left Wing Structure : The Rest of Hair, Colored Red and Breast Nanomech: Bikini Feedback: Left Lowest Upper Arm Wildvine: Left Lowest Hand and Tendril, Equipped With a Claw on It, Colored Black and Red, and Parts of Right Lower-Leg Eye Guy: Eyes on Right Lower-Leg and Back Frankenstrike: Right Thigh Kinesisalc: Right Wing AmpFibian: 2 Tentacles Behind Right Wing Whampire: Right Lowest Arm Goop: Right Foot Ultimate Goop: Right Hand Floating Ultimate Lodestar: 7 Metal Balls Floating Ultimate Gutrot: Spouts on Upper Left Arm's Forearm, Upper Right Arm's Forearm, and Breast Ultimate Pesky Dust: Extra Wing Below Right Wing Ultimate Brainstorm: Turrent Replacing Extra Left Wing Ultimate Ditto: Spikes on Turrent Ultimate Articguana: Right Foot's Toes Ultimate Gravattack: Giant Spike Behind Left Wing Ultimate Rath: Claw on Left Upper Hand Ultimate Feedback: Tail Ultimate Clockwork: Alarm on Right Upper Arm's Forearm, Reads The Time in The Location She is In Ultimate Buzzshock: Spikes on Back She has all of the aliens' powers and her absorbing powers. Mutant Form #8 (Alexmaredra Fuel) After absorbing all of the Hydraitrix's DNA, She quickly transforms into Alexmaredra Fuel. Alexmaredra Fuel is also Alex 11,000. She is one of the most powerful and strongest enemines. She is still very feminine with slightly bigger breast and a slim waist. Alex: Lower-Breast, Bits of Head, Some of Shorts, Lower-Bikini Heatblast: Hair Made Out of Red Fire, Left Lower-Torso Upper-Arm's Left Shoulder, Tentacle Coming Out of Left Lower-Torso Left Upper-Arm's Forearm, Left Lower-Wing Diamondhead: Left Upper-Torso Upper-Arm Wildmutt: Lower-Torso's Left Lower Arm Ripjaws: Lure, Gills Upgrade: Right Lower Breast, Lower-Half of Right Lower-Torso Upper-Arm's Tentacle Four-Arms: Lower-Waist, Left Lower-Breast, Right Eyes and Right Thigh XLR8: Lower-Torso's Lower Back and Upper-Half of Right Lower-Torso Upper-Arm's Tentacle Ghostfreak: Head Structure and Eye Track on Lower-Torso's Upper-Back, Shackle on Left Upper-Torso Upper-Arm Diamondhead: Left Lower-Torso Lower-Arm's Forearm and Hand and Left Upper-Torso Upper-Arm Grey Matter: Left Eye and Some of Intelligence Stinkfly: Right Lower Wing's Structure Cannonbolt: Armor on Right Thigh, Left Knee, Left Heel, Lower-Torso's Left Upper-Arm's Shoulder, and Lower-Torso's Lower-Back and Lower-Torso's Right Lower-Arm's Forearm Wildvine: Eggplant Bombs, Lower-Torso's Left Upper-Arm's Upper Arm, and Fingers on Lower-Torso's Right Lower Arm Blitzwolfer: Arm Protruding From Right Upper-Wing, Colored Black and Red Snare-Oh: Spine on Lower-Torso, Slightly Protruding and Made of Bandages Frankenstrike: Lower-Torso's Right Lower-Arm's Upper-Arm and Conductor Coil on Left Upper-Torso Shoulder Upchuck: Tongues Made Out of Fire Ditto: Fins on Lower-Torso Back Eye Guy: 2 Red Eyes on Right Lower-Torso Lower-Arm, Green Eyes on Lower-Waist, Right Thigh, Hair and Right Upper-Torso Upper-Arm's Forearm Way Big: Fins on Backs' Spines, Upper-Torso Breast, Bloated to a Massive Size, and Upper-Torso's Bikini Swampfire: Upper-Torso's Right Upper-Arm and Spine on Upper-Torso, Slightly Protruding Echo-Echo: Inner Mouth, Colored Red Humongusaur: Left Side of Upper-Torso's Upper Back Jetray: Right Side of Upper-Torso's Upper Back Big Chill: Right Side of Upper-Torso's Lower Back Goop: Body Structure and Left Side of Upper-Torso's Lower Back Chromastone: Spikes on Lower-Torso's Right Upper-Arm, Upper-Torso's Left Upper-Arm's Shoulder and Lower-Torso's Left Lower Arm's Shoulder Lodestar: Shoulder Spikes on Lower-Torso's Left Upper-Arm's Shoulder and Upper-Torso's Right Upper-Arm's Shoulder Spidermonkey: Upper-Torso's Right Lower-Arm Brainstorm: 2 Legs on Upper-Torso's Right Upper-Arm and One of Lower Feedback's Wires Rath: Claw on Upper-Torso's Right Upper-Arm and Lower-Torso's Left Lower-Arm, and Left Leg : Celestial Liquid in Left Tentacle's Cylinder Nanomech: The Left Upper-Part of The Upper-Torso's Upper-Torso Waterhazard: Right Lower-Leg AmpFibian: The Left Lower-Part of The Upper-Torso's Upper-Torso Armodrillo: Lower-Torso's Left Upper-Arm's Forearm and Jackhammer Elbow Terraspin: Abs on Front Half of Upper-Torso's Waist NRG: Grills on Top and Bottom of Upper Left Breast Fasttrack: Back of Upper-Torso's Waist CharmAlien: The Right Upper-Part of The Upper-Torso's Upper-Torso Shocksquatch: Red Electricity Coming From Hair and Lower Half of Crest on Right Upper-Torso Shoulder Eatle: The Right Lower-Part of The Upper-Torso's Upper-Torso Clockwork: Protrusion on Left Upper-Wing, Colored Red Jury Rigg: Some of The Knowledge to Fix Things Feedback: Tons of Tentacle Wires Around Legs, Outermost With Red Plugs, Some Tentacles on Body, Plug on Right Tentacle and Tentacle on Left Upper-Wing Bloxx: Some Visible Block Pieces on Back of Shoulders and The Abilitly to Break Apart Gravattack: Lower-Torso's Right Upper-Arm Crashhopper/Articguana/Walkatrout/Mole-Stache/The Worst/Kickin' Hawk/Toepick/Bullfrag/Buzzshock/Fleshmatter/Kinesisalc/Snakepit/Spitter: Mixed Tones in Voice, Along With Some Skin on Backs Ball Weevil: Upper Half of Crest on Right Upper-Torso Shoulder Pesky Dust: Left Upper Wing and Right Lower Wing Astrodactyl: Left Lower-Wing Structure and Right Upper-Wing Connected to a Protruding Arm Atomix: Cylinder on Left Tentacle and Skinny Protruding Arm on Left Upper Wing Gutrot: Spouts on Left Lower-Breast and Upper-Torso's Upper-Arms and Cylinder of Purple and Orange Gas on Right Upper-Breast Whampire: Teeth and Corrupturas' She has every single aliens' powers and her own. Credit Credit to: ''Derp99999 (Deviantart/Wiki User) for the Alexmaredra Fuel head. Credit to: cheddarswim (Deviantart User) for the Alexmare upgrade head. Credit to insanedude24 (Deviantart User) for the Alexmare ultimate goop arm.Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Female Aliens Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade